Aoki x Matsu Creation (Part 1)
by Yuki-Megumu
Summary: Matsu is the new kid in school and all the girls love him. His sister is deaf and is quiet. Aoki must show them the ropes. When she discovers Matsu's love for art she realizes that maybe he isnt so bad 3 READ MORE!


Aoki walked down the hall alone, she wasn't exactly "popular". All the girls were excited about the new student that would be transferring. Aoki never really had an interest in boys, her main focus was studying. All of a sudden Rion ran up to Aoki and hugged her tightly "Did you hear! Did you hear!" Aoki was used to her friends boy crazy behavior "Turns out he'll be here tomorrow during 6th period!" Which was her lunch period, great, the worst period of the day. She usually went to the library and read since Rion had a different lunch period. Aoki started playing with her hair "How could I not know?! Everyone's been talking about him all week! I have no interest in boys so you don't have to worry." Rion looked at her shocked "Aoki! You need to get yourself a guy, last time you actually talked to one you smacked him in the head with your dictionary in the 3rd grade." Rion crossed her arms and pouted walking away with some girl with long blonde hair.

It was Thursday, the day when the "blue haired, tall, perfect, athletic" boy was coming. Rion was with the fan girls spotting him out; Aoki took her usual trip to the library. When she got there she noticed two light blue haired twins standing next to each other holding papers. The librarian adjusted his glasses and noticed Aoki "Morning Aoki. This is Matsu and his sister Matsuda, I hope you all become great friends." Aoki looked at the ground afraid of meeting Matsu's glare, he was attractive. She looked up at him who was still looking at her, she started playing with her hair and introduced herself "u-um…hello im Aoki-"Then Matsu rolled his eyes and looked away. looked at her and said "Aoki I hope you don't mind but, you will be showing these two around the school after the bell rings" She turned around and crossed her arms "Welcome to VOCALOID Academy" then she puffed out her cheeks.

3 minutes after the bell rang Aoki motioned for the two to fallow her. Matsu crossed his arm "flat chest." She turned around and looked him in the eyes "Listen, I'm not as excited to do this tour as you are. So please just leave your comments 'till the end." Matsu looked away and sighed "I really just don't want to be here." Aoki crossed her arms "Join the club. I just want to leave and-"Matsu was staring into her back "No need for your back story. My sister and I were in a private school until it was supposed to be torn down." Aoki looked back at his sister "You're awfully quiet." Matsu nudged Matsuda and she looked up from the ground, she nodded at Aoki "She's deaf." Matsu looked at her too. She just wanted to strangle him and his perfect pale face, flat chested… hah! Clearly he hasn't seen Rin.

All of a sudden the bell rang, All the girls crowded around him "Oh my gosh! So hot!" "I love his hair" Aoki was getting tired of it; she leaned on his shoulder and whistled "Girls! Girls! He's taken. Back off." Then all the girls looked at each other and sighed walking to homeroom. After the halls were clear Matsu smacked Aoki on the head "what the hell was that for?!" She grabbed her books and started walking again "I was trying to save you back there, sure the girls here are pretty but I would prefer you don't have them attacking you and stealing your gym clothes when you're not looking" Matsu walked closer to Aoki "and what about you? Are you that kind of girl who doesn't want anything to do with anyone?" Aoki looked over at him and shot him a look that could kill "how did you know? I mean, I have no time for dating. Studying is my priority." Matsu chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Friday everyone asked Aoki if Matsu and her were a couple, which was crazy since she wasn't even attracted to him a little bit. She walked to the library hoping that he wouldn't be there, but he was of course. He looked to be drawing; Aoki went to the stacks closest to him in attempt to see what he was drawing. Without drawing too much attention to herself, she looked at it and noticed he was drawing a diamond; which was Aoki's favorite gem. Matsu looked up at her "are you stalking me? I always knew you weren't that good of a girl." She puffed her cheeks out and spoke without thinking "I like your drawing! Diamonds are my favorite!" He closed his drawing pad and put it in his bookbag "please don't tell anyone Aoki" She blushed and grabbed his wrist "could I please have that drawing? It was amazing." He shook her off and walked out of the library.

That night Aoki couldn't help but think about him, his beautiful blue and white hair which made him look like a snow angel. What was she thinking!? He was her enemy and she wouldn't let him push her around. As Aoki was studying her sister Merli walked into her room with the phone in her hand "It's some boy from school" Aoki crossed her arms "what crazy person would call me? And why a boy?" Merli groaned "just take the stupid phone, your annoying me!" Aoki grabbed the phone and said flatly "hello. Who might this be?" the caller on the other line had a deep voice "H-hello is this Aoki Lapis? Its Matsu" She smiled and twirled her hair on her finger "yes. This is Aoki" Matsu sounded oddly happy "Come meet me in the school library. I need to show you something!" She smiled "Its 9:00, I'm in my pajamas. My sister will kill me." Matsu replied back in his typical stubborn tone "This is the one opportunity to actually talk to me normally, get down here right now." Aoki sighed "I'm on my way."

It was a cold winter night, the wind was blowing Aoki's hair in her face and the snow had turned into a blizzard by the time she got to the library. Matsu was in the same seat as he was earlier, when he saw her he stared, she was wearing a blue and white sweater dress and black tights. Aoki crossed her legs shyly "hello Matsu. What did you need to show me?" he looked away blushing "I needed to know what colors you wanted your diamond." She ran up to him like a little kid "blue white and pink!" He looked up at her "those are my favorite colors too, well not the pink." Aoki nodded "I know, you dress in the same colors." She semi-smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She watched him shade the diamond with different colors and shades until he finally got to the bottom where the pink would be, Aoki poked him in the back "could I please color this part?" Matsu handed her the color "do you know how to do this?" she scratched her head "not at all. Teach me." He grabbed her hand in his with the colored pencil, making dark marks and light marks Aoki blushed and looked at him who was also blushing "I guess I was wrong about you, you can be nice sometimes." He let go of her hand and went into Kiyoteru's office in the library "do you want any hot chocolate?" Aoki crossed her legs under the table "sure."

When Matsu walked out of the office he was carrying two coffee cups full of hot chocolate "there's little marshmallows in it too, I thought you might like them" Aoki took her cup and smiled "It looks yummy, thank you." Matsu motioned for her to come into the office "It's just like a little living room in here" The room had a TV, a small chair, a bed and a coffee, tea and hot chocolate maker. Matsu and Aoki walked around looking at the pictures and talking. He looked at the clock "its 10:30 maybe we should go home." Aoki looked out the window "take a look at this" Matsu shrugged "I guess we're sleeping here tonight." They looked at each other nervously. Aoki crossed her arms "either we risk our lives out there or we sleep in Kiyoteru's nice heated office." Matsu walked to the bed "Im sleeping here tonight, you can sleep on the floor." Aoki puffed her cheeks out "Like hell I would! Scoot over you fatass." Matsu groaned and flipped over to face the wall "we tell this to NO one, got it?" She nodded her head and pulled the blanket towards her "goodnight."

It had to be the most awkward morning ever. School was canceled and she was in a teacher's bed with the school heart throb, Matsu. Aoki rolled out of bed and made some hot chocolate, she turned on the TV to watch the news *this winter snow will not be over until Thursday* Oh god! Aoki tore the blankets off Matsu, He woke up instantly and knocked Aoki to the ground "Are you retarded?! Why did you take the blankets off me!?" Aoki huffed "because its 10:00 time to wake up" Matsu got out of bed and made some coffee for himself "Can I draw you?" She shrugged "I don't mind. But I'm keeping my clothes on." He hit Aoki on the head with one of his long paintbrushes "I'm not a pervert. Go sit on the table" Aoki walked to the table and as she was getting up her foot slipped, she yelled at the top of her lungs "MATSU!" before she hit her head on the stacks Matsu caught her. She hid her head in his shirt, shaking "Am I bleeding?" Matsu looked at her legs and arms, he whispered softly trying to calm her down "Shhh. It's okay, you're not hurt." Aoki tightened her grip around his neck "please don't put me down, ever." He blushed and sat her down on the table still holding her slightly "I have to let you go Aoki, you're hurting my arm." She let go and wiped her tears away "thank you for catching me-"Matsu got his pencil and paper and began drawing "don't mention it, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

Aoki sat on the other side of Matsu who was drawing like a madman "what are you drawing anyways?" Matsu waved her off "It'll be amazing just wait." About 20 minutes later he shoved the drawing in her face "how is it?" Aoki looked away embarrassed "You drew me in my near death experience with you catching me… that was really scary by the way!" He looked at her sadly "so you don't like it?" Aoki and Matsu met eyes "I think it's beautiful. And just wait until its colored it'll look even better!" she smiled at him shocked at how serious he is when it comes to art, he isn't just some douche with good looks. He's actually kind of nice. Matsu looked away blushing "thank you." Aoki decided to look through the books while he worked on his drawing, the book was about a shy girl who falls in love with a bad boy who ends up being good- wow what a coincidence. Pleased with his work he grabbed Aoki's hand and guided her over to the drawing "how is it? I'm pretty sure this is my favorite one ever" she couldn't help but give Matsu a hug, no one has ever done this before. He patted her back "why all this hugging?" Aoki took his paper "let's get a copy of this, I wanna keep it!"

As they were walking down the hallway Matsu looked out the window in disbelief "Aoki! The snow stopped." When he turned back around she was looking out the window sadly "Do I have to go home? Im scared I'll get in trouble" Matsu crossed his arms and laughed "If I have to spend another minute with you I think I might kill myself" Aoki on the other hand didn't find it so funny, she put her coat on and kept his drawing in the coat just in case it were to snow again "are you ready?" Matsu blinked in surprise "if spending time with me is so important I guess I can take you to my house for a little bit?" Her eyes sparkled in excitement "are you sure your family won't mind?" He smiled and put his coat on "no, they aren't even home until September… business trip"


End file.
